Falling for You
by AJJary
Summary: A series of Destiel one shots. Could be a while between uploads because I suck at regular updates. Either way, I hope you enjoy as these will likely be based around my own personal head canons.
1. In which Dean can dance

Dean took a slug from his beer as the song changed. He smiled and put the beer down, grabbing Cas by the wrist and pulling him away from the bar.

"Dean-?" Cas asked, his words slightly slurred as Dean started to dance with him.

"Shut up Cas. Please." Dean replied as he span the angel and started to dance faster. He smiled as the angel tried to mimic his moves, kicking his leg out and throwing his arm behind him as he tried to copy Dean. Dean only sped up and threw in more complex moves, spinning around and catching a glimpse of Sam watching them with a grin as he sipped his beer.

"What are we doing?" Cas asked as he gasped for breath. Dean laughed though he struggled to hide how hearing the angel gasping for breath made him feel.

"Dancing, Cas. Lets grab Sam." he replied as he turned and grabbed the oaf of a man and pulled him to join them. Sam put his drink down and followed him, a smile on his face as Dean pulled him into an awkward spin. Sam hadn't seen him this happy since, well ever. But, the case they had been working had ended well and for once, no one had died. And maybe Dean had had too much to drink, but at least he was happy.

"Give us a spin fags." a voice yelled at them. Dean stopped dead.

"No, don't stop, I enjoy looking at your sissy ass." another voice called from the same place. Dean clenched his hand and walked back to the bar, grabbing his beer and finishing it.

"Ah don't be like that baby." the men said as they got closer. Dean wiped the beer off of his chin and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Come on, we're leaving." Cas went to protest but Sam shook his head as he grabbed his coat off the chair. Cas followed after Dean and glared at the men that had yelled at them. Dean was waiting outside, leaning against the wall with his hands clenched tightly.

"Those men are idiots." Cas said as he stood opposite him.

"No, they're right. I was being a sissy, men don't dance." Dean replied with a glare at the floor, as though remembering a particularly painful conversation. "It only acts as a distraction."

"Well, I thought it was fun. I've never danced before, I've watched humans do it but I never saw the point. But- that was exhilarating." Cas replied with a smile, his blue eyes catching Dean's making him look away.

"Yeah, well, that's cause you've never done it before." Dean replied as Sam came out running.

"Gotta go, now." he said as he grabbed them both and pushed them ahead of him as the men from the bar came out and ran after them.

"What did you do?" Dean asked as he looked over his shoulder and saw them running after the trio.

"I may or may not have punched the man that called you a fag." Sam replied making Dean laugh in shock.

"You did what?" he asked then stopped. Sam stopped a step after him and turned.

"I- you were happy Dean. I haven't seen you happy in ages."

"I was distracted. Damn it Sam. Go."

"I wasn't going to have you moping around. That's the most fun you've had in ages, like hell I was going to let some men take it away."

"Sam go." Dean said as the men stopped a couple of steps from them.

"You two having a domestic?" one of them asked, they appeared to be the leader. Mainly because they stood at the front of the five men and everyone else seemed to laugh at the joke.

"Yeah, sorry. My brother's an idiot. Look, fellas, we just want to leave in peace with no one getting hurt more than they already are. Can you do that?" Dean asked as he turned to look at them.

"Maybe. But your moose here did a number on Pat's face so I cant let that slide."

"Fine, hit him, give him what he deserves."

"Dean." Sam said as he turned to look at him sharply.

"I would, but you hurt more than his face. You hurt his pride, see no one has hit him like that before."

"I knew you'd say that." Dean muttered as he got ready to fight the men. They all jumped at him and Sam, leaving Cas out of it thankfully. It didn't take long for the men to all give up.

"It's not worth it boys. Sorry Pat, just suck it up." the leader said before they left. Cas walked over to Dean and pressed a hand against his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice low as normal. Dean nodded and looked over at Sam who was panting but smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine. We should go before-" Cas didn't let him finish as he teleported them both to the motel they were staying at. "-they come back. Or you could do that." he continued as he sat down on the cheap sofa. Sam took his coat off and went to the small bathroom, a second later they heard the shower turn on.

Cas walked to the small radio that had come with the room and turned it on.

"What are you doing Cas?" Dean asked as Cas walked over to Dean and gently grabbed his hands.

"Teach me to dance? Please?" Cas asked as he pulled Dean up so he was stood barely centimetres away from him.

"Why? You're a man, men don't dance Cas."

"Technically I am not a man, the vessel I am in is. Besides you do, and you do it well." he continued. Dean tried to fight the smile that spread across his face but he lost.

He lead Cas into the middle of the room and started slowly, explaining what he was doing as he did it. Cas copied him as best as he could, bopping his weight onto his back leg as he stepped and almost falling. Dean caught him and pulled him into a spin before watching him try the move again. He got it this time and Dean showed him the next one. Cas tried it and tripped over Dean . Dean tried to catch his balance and leant against the sofa to help himself as he pulled Cas back up.

"Sorry, I am so clumsy." Cas said as he tried again. Dean laughed and replied.

"Sam was worse. The moose still can't dance."

"Right about that." Sam said as he sat down on the sofa and watched the other two dance slowly. It was five more minutes before Dean spoke.

"I think you've got the basics now." he said with a small smile as Cas looked up at him with a pale blush from exertion. "We'll run through one more time though, just to make sure."

Cas nodded and started from the beginning, bopping and kicking.

"Wait, don't you need to flick your foot more?" Sam added from the sofa. Dean looked over at him as Cas did so and nearly fell. Dean turned and caught him as he fell backwards, grabbing the angels wrists and pulling him back up.

"Shut up Sam, you're making it worse." he said though there was laughter in his voice. Dean pulled a little too hard and Cas almost went falling the other way, on top of him. Cas pulled his head away so he didn't hit Dean and blushed hard at the sight of Dean's wide green eyes so close to his. He could hear Dean's heartbeat increase as he glanced at Dean's lips. The blush on Dean's face made the decision that was being tossed around in his head a lot easier.

Cas kissed him. His lips gently brushing Dean's before he pulled back. Dean looked at him and Cas took a step back, realising he had crossed out of Dean's comfort zone. Dean didn't let him get too far as he pulled him back with one hand whilst the other tilted Cas's head up. When his lips connected with Castiel's Dean couldn't help the surge of ecstasy that went through him.

He'd done it. He'd kissed Cas. Well, Cas had kissed him first but whatever.

"Fucking finally." Sam said. Dean laughed and drew back, still holding Cas's face gently, his thumb rubbing over his lips.

"Shut up bitch." Dean replied as Cas raised his free hand and pulled Dean down to him, pressing his red lips to Dean's. Dean ignored Sam's whooping and raised his middle finger at him before picking Cas up and pressing him against the wall. Sam threw a pillow at them when Dean put his hand up Cas's shirt. Nothing happened so he got up and grabbed his coat from the back of the sofa and left the room. Dean smiled as the door slamming reached his ears.

"You alright Cas?" he asked as he pulled back and rested his forehead against Cas's.

"I'm fine. I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." Cas said as he pulled his legs free of Dean's hands. "I forced my will unto you. For that I apologise, it's just that, your heart sped up and I thought maybe. Just maybe you felt the-" Dean cut him off and pressed his lips against Cas quickly.

"You were right." he said as he pulled away and trailed a line of kisses down his neck. Cas stiffened then relaxed and let out a groan.

"I should- dance with you-ah there- more often." he said in between gasps. Dean smiled as he kissed Cas's pulse point. He could feel the angels erratic heartbeat under his lips.

"I should teach you more often." Dean replied. "Come on, Sam'll be back soon." Dean said as he broke away and took a step backwards, towards his room.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked making Dean turn.

"I was going to get changed, I stink Cas and I've been wearing these clothes for two days." Dean replied as he pushed the door open.

"I could help you change." Cas offered, Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You move fast for a virgin." Dean said with a smile. Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean, confusion clouding his blue eyes.

"I haven't mo-oh you meant I progressed faster than you expected. In what? I don't understand, what did you mean?" Cas asked as he stepped towards Dean who was still smiling.

"I- oh never mind Cas." Dean said as he turned away and grabbed a his bag from the floor. He pulled his shirt off and Cas blushed at the sight.

"Like what you see Cas?" Dean asked with a smile. Cas only blushed harder as he nodded. Dean's smile turned into grin as he turned around to face the angel and started to undo his trousers. Cas blushed red and turned away making Dean laugh. He laughed so hard he practically fell to the floor.

"Too damn easy Cas." he said as he gasped for breath. Cas walked over to him and knelt down to his level.

"You did that on purpose, to tease me."

"Obviously." Dean replied with a smirk as he caught his breath, only for it to hitch at the sight of the angel in such close proximity.

"Maybe I should tease you."

"Go ahead." he replied, not really able to say much else.

When Sam came back they were no longer in the living room. He opened the door to the bedroom and looked inside.

"You hungry-?" he stopped when he saw Dean making his way down Cas's stomach, leaving a trail of kisses. "Well, I guess you were hungry for something else."

"Dammit Sammy." Dean cursed before laughing and letting his head fall against Cas's stomach. Cas couldn't help but join in.


	2. In which they get vaccinated

Dean sneezed again, his whole body shaking with the force. He grabbed another tissue and wiped his nose before rubbing his watery, red eyes.

"Bloody cold, stopping us from hunting." he muttered before coughing. Both Sam and Cas looked at him for a second whilst he coughed.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"It's just a bloody cold." Dean replied irritably when he stopped.

"A cold which gave you a fever of 104F." Sam said as he held the thermometer they'd bought when Dean had first started to look ill.

"So it's a cold and a fever, so what? Can some one turn the light out?" he asked. Cas got up and flicked the switch and the room went dark. Dean relaxed into the chair more than he already was and smiled. "That's better." he said before coughing again. He hissed when he sat up straight.

"Are you sore you're okay Dean?" Cas asked this time, moving to sit next to him.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. And Ill I guess." he said before stretching out and lying on the sofa, pushing Cas off in the process.

"Dean, open your mouth." Sam said.

"What? Why?" Dean asked quickly, as though he'd been caught red handed with something.

" I think I know what you have." Sam replied. Dean opened his mouth slowly as Sam picked up a torch and looked inside his brothers mouth. Small greyish spots appeared to cover his mouth. Sam drew back and pulled Cas with him.

"What?" Dean asked, sitting up slowly, knowing that it would hurt him if he moved too fast.

"Dean, you've got measles." Sam replied, grabbing Cas as the ex angel started towards Dean. "It's contagious Cas. And none of us have been vaccinated."

"What are you talking about, I was vaccinated as a kid." Dean said, though his voice sounded panicked.

"You've gotta get jabbed twice Dean." Sam said gently. "I'm gonna call the hospital and take you there." he said before picking up the phone and dialling the number for the hospital he had marked in the phone book.

"Hi this is Sam Colt, I believe my brother Dean Colt has somehow caught measles/ No, not recently. Yes I'll bring him in. my friend hasn't been vaccinated either. Okay, thank you." he hung up and put the phone back before grabbing his coat and nudging Dean. "Come on jerk, we gotta go."

"Fine, but I'm driving."

Sam laughed at that and grabbed the keys to the impala from Dean's pocket whilst he groaned in pain from having to stand up.

"You can barely walk, your eyes are watering and red, and you keep sneezing and coughing. You'll crash." Sam said. As if to prove his point Dean sneezed and coughed.

"Fine." he said before claiming shotgun.

Dean fell asleep on the way there, it was a short drive as well. Cas was starting to get worried for him, what if he died.

"It's okay Cas, they have a cure for it." Sam said as they pulled up out side the hospital. He knew that they didn't have a cure, but that it was treatable. Dean woke up when Sam slammed the breaks.

"Dude, what the fuck!" he yelled when he gained his bearings.

"Your contagious, I would have poked you otherwise." Sam replied. Dean still seemed annoyed when he got out and looked up at the building.

"Why are all of us here?"

"Cause Cas and I are getting our booster jabs, or in Cas's case, all of them." Sam replied whilst Cas looked at the building. Dean seemed happy with that answer as they walked inside. A nurse was next to them immediately.

"Are you Sam Colt?"

"Yeah."

"And I take it this is Dean?"

"Yes, hey sweet cheeks." Dean said with a smile, though all charm vanished as he coughed. The nurse stepped back whilst Sam and Cas looked at him, Sam grabbing him and holding him up.

"Sam, you and your friend wait here for doctor Smith to be free to do your boosters. I'll take Dean so that we can check him over." the nurse said, taking Dean from him.

Sam sat down with Cas across from him whilst they waited. It wasn't long until Sam's name was called. They both walked down the corridor, following the doctor. When they caught up to him he was sat down in a swivel chair getting the injections ready. Cas started at the sight. Sam pushed him forwards and into the seat further away from the doctor.

"You must be Sam. And this is your friend, what's your name?"

"Castiel Novak." Cas replied, looking at the needles that would go in his arm.

"Is there any reason why you haven't had your boosters Sam?"

"Life got pretty hectic, I started to move around a lot, I never really had time for it." the doctor nodded and smiled as he prepped the first needle. Sam pulled his coat off and took the plaid shirt of underneath, allowing the doctor access to his arm.

"Any reason why you have never been vaccinated Castiel?" he asked. Cas wanted to say that he had never needed to, he was an angel, but he wasn't now.

"My family moved around too much, never really settled long enough to get us all vaccinated." he replied. Not a lie. Cas flinched as the first needle pierced his arm. The doctor swiped at it with a cotton wool ball before going back to Sam.

"Sam you're having 3 injections. Castiel you're having 4, but you have to have another 2 at some point, I'll write them down for you when were done." the doctor said before injecting Sam again. Sam barely noticed which made Cas feel bad for flinching when the doctor got him again.

It was barely another 10 minutes before they were all done. Cas rubbed his arm as they left the room and started back to the waiting room. Dean was stood by the door and he waved at them.

"You're looking better." Cas noted. Dean smiled.

"Feel it. It was measles by the way."

"I told you." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes as they started out of the hospital. "What did they give you?"

"Just a boat load of paracetamol and Ibuprofen. Told me that I should probably get vaccinated." Dean replied, flinching as they stepped out into the light.

"Yeah, that's what Cas and I just did." Sam said as he opened the door to the impala. They all got in and Cas claimed the back seat. They were quiet for the journey until Cas sneezed.

"Shit."

"I only sneezed." Cas replied as they got out. Sam stepped away from them and forced them to share a bedroom.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" Cas asked as Sam closed the door.

"Away from the sick people."

"The sofa's too small for you moose." Dean replied as he lay down on the bed.

"Shut up jerk."


	3. In which Cas is colour blind

"Press the button Cas." Dean yelled as he ran past the door. Cas looked around the room, on the console which had too many buttons for Dean to just say the button.

"Which one?" Cas replied.

"The green one!" Dean yelled back, his voice further away as the shifter chased him. Cas looked over the console and then looked again, there was no green button.

"There isn't one!" Cas yelled as Sam ducked into the room and took a look at the buttons.

"By your left hand." Sam replied before turning around and shoulder barging the shifter that had followed him. Cas looked at the button.

"But it's yellow."

"It's green, trust me." Sam yelled. Cas pushed the button and all the door closed in the old asylum. Sam let out a sigh as the shifter got caught under the door, it's body trapped and unable to move. Sam fought through the flailing limbs and pressed the blade through the shifter heart. It stopped fighting and died. Dean hit the door on the other side and Sam walked past Cas and pressed the button.

Dean stepped through and looked at the console button.

"What the hell's with this there's no green button crap. That buttons green." Dean said as he pointed at the button.

"It looks yellow." Cas replied as the brothers shared a look.

"Cas, what colour is my shirt?" Sam asked, holding his plaid shirt out so that Cas could see it.

"Grey?" Cas replied cautiously, realising that they thought something was wrong with him.

"No. It's green and red." Sam replied. Dean looked between Cas and Sam before speaking.

"Cas are you colour blind?" he asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What does that mean?" Cas asked, still confused that Sam's shirt wasn't grey.

"It means you can't see certain colours. Like red and green." Dean clarified. Sam nodded along with the explanation.

"So Sam's shirt is actually red and green."

"Yeah. Didn't you know you were colour blind?"

"No. How could I have, when I was in heaven we all wore white and looked the same. I had no concept of colours, no one had taught me." Cas replied as he looked up at them both.

"What colour are my eyes Cas?" Dean asked, trying to figure out if he was green/ red colour blind.

"I know they're green, but they look yellow." Cas said simply, Dean looked confused for a moment before shrugging.

"If they look yellow to you how do you know they're green?" Sam asked.

"I know that yellow isn't a normal colour for eyes." Cas replied with a look at Sam that said he wasn't an idiot.

"Fair point. But we should really do something about the colour blindness." Sam replied as they started out of the room and down the corridor.

"How would you fix something like this?" Cas asked.

"I've read that there are contact lenses that help some people." Sam said. Dean gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Where the hell did you read that?" he asked, voicing his question.

"The internet, I was bored and we weren't on a hunt." Sam said as he pushed open the door to the building.

They left quietly and walked down an alley where they had left the impala.

"How do we get him some?"

"They sell them on the internet." Sam replied as they got in the car.

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Sorry Cas, but it's not just your life at stake here, were getting you the lenses. Besides you'll get to see some colours for the first time." Dean said as he revved the engine.

When they got to the cheap motel Sam fired up his laptop and found a site that sold the lenses. They ordered the lenses and said that they were at their nearest drop box. They paid for their room and left the motel, starting to the place it had been sent.

When they got there it was dark. They all decided that they needed some sleep so they slept in the car.

Dean woke up to a rapping on the window.

"Are you Sam Jagger?"

"I'm his brother, he's asleep. I'll take them though." he replied as he wound down the window. The post man nodded and handed him the small package before continuing down the road. Dean leant over the back of the seat and poked Cas until he woke up.

"They're here, put them in. Honestly I'm amazed they were that quick." Dean said with a smile as he handed the box to Cas who opened it cautiously.

"How do I put them in?" he asked, looking a the cases which he thought were red and green but looked yellow and grey.

"Put one on you finger, open your eye wide, then put it on your eye."

"On my eye?"

"Yes on your eye."

Cas took one of the contact lenses out of the case and rested it on his finger before opening his eye wide.

"Like this?"

"Yep, now put the contact in."

Cas pressed the contact lens to his eye and turned his blue eyes to look at the thing, the contact lens falling over his pupil. He did the same with the other and looked around the car.

"Wow."

"How is it?" Dean asked with a smile at the sight of the look of awe on his face.

"It's amazing. There's so much colour. I've never seen this much colou- wow, your eyes are a lovely green." Cas changed his sentence part way through. Dean smiled, his cheeks colouring pink.

"Thanks. Hey at least you won't get us killed."

"Which is a good thing. I now see that the shirt is red and green. Your eyes are a nicer green though."

"Thanks. Hey, those are monthly, they'll last a month before you have to change to a different pair. You have to take them out before you go to sleep though or else your eyes will kill you."

"How can my eyes ki- oh its a term. You seem to know a lot about contact lenses Dean."

"I wore them when I was younger, I hated the idea of glasses, they were so inconvenient. You could probably pull glasses of though. It would go with the nerd look." Dean said with a smile as Cas continued to look around the car, taking in the different colours.

"This is so cool. You have advanced so much in the past century."

"Yeah, we have haven't we."


End file.
